The Compromise
by EbonyIvoryy
Summary: Post-CoS / WWII era. In war-torn Germany, a family is hard to raise. "...Listen," Edward ordered this as if it were a death wish, "I want you to take Nina and Alexander... and go to another country. To America." ...RATED T for language.


_After Conqueror Of Shamballa;_

**_The Compromise_**

~u~**_  
_**

_"...But we have lost the way.  
Greed has poisoned men's souls,  
has barricaded the world with hate,  
has goose-stepped us into misery and bloodshed.  
We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in.  
Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want.  
Our knowledge has made us cynical,  
our cleverness hard and unkind.  
We think too much, and feel too little.  
More than machinery, we need humanity.  
More than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness.  
Without these qualities life will be violent, and all will be lost."_

-Charlie Chaplin._  
_

* * *

As the sun came up that faithful morning, it was a sign of new life. A sign that the night was over, and that, for now, Winry was safe. But what she hadn't understood, what nobody understood, was that the terror had just began.

Edward understood that perfectly.

By 1933, Adolf Hitler became the chancellor of Germany. That was also the year of the first concentration camp to be established; Dachau. Alexander Van Elric was also born that year.

A year passed, and the SS became the only agency authorized to establish and manage concentration camps. 1935 came by, and Hitler introduced _the Nuremberg Laws_ to all German-Jewish citizens. That year, Nina Elizabeth Elric was conceived.

Nina Elizabeth was now three hours old, and in those three hours, her father had much time to think. To ponder on Hitler's next move, or on what new law would be passed against the Jews today. Every law that had passed, took away from the Jewish people's rights. Fritz Lang was lucky to have gotten away more than a decade ago; or maybe he was just smart.

Winry, who had been an Elric for six years, cradled her soft baby oh-so-lovingly. Nina's eyes were closed, but she wasn't quite sleeping. She would struggle to open them from time to time...or at least for the last three hours that she was alive. The mother mechanic knew that this child was the most beautiful thing she'd ever layed eyes on. Maybe all mothers said that, but there were absolutely no imperfections to her daughter.

Nina had a heart-shaped head, not to big nor small. Her ears were tiny, but a flawless oval shape. Her hair lightly came in (unlike Alexander, who was bald as a baby), and now that it was cleaned by the doctors, her hair was an angelic chestnut color. It was said that babies' hair and eye color change over the next few months, which made sense why she didn't share those traits with her parents. Nina was wrapped in a pink cloth, which restrained her flailing arm movements.

Edward was standing at the window of the hospital room, staring out with those amber eyes as his arms were crossed casually behind his back. His golden ponytail, now longer, hung down to his lower back. He cuffed up his white sleeves to elbow length, while his copper colored tie was tucked in to that same black vest he always wore. Ed's matching black trousers weren't as tight as they were when he was younger, but still had a slim look. He definitely matured since he was eighteen - with broader shoulders, thicker eyebrows, a square, more defined chin, and a taller figure.

Still, his eyes were poignant as they always were. Strong pieces of gold that always seemed to put his wife in a daze. He peered off into the view of Munich through this gigantic window, which gave the room pink and orange tones from the rising sun. His face did look tired and weary, but when Winry suggested he rest, Edward refused and wanted to stay by her side in case anything happened. That's how he acted when she was pregnant, even after birth. Always paranoid - expecting the worst.

"Mommy!", Little Alexander came running up to his mother's bedside, "Ma'! Un'cie Allie is here! Un'cie Allie!"

Who was Un'cie Allie, you ask?

Well, ever since Alexander learned to speak, he couldn't quite pronounce 'uncle'. Who knows why he called Alphonse 'Allie', but it seemed to catch on. While Winry thought it was cute, Edward gave his brother a sympathetic look for the 'girl's name' he earned.

For a two-year-old, Alexander Van was already a mirror resemblance of his father. He had the same golden eyes that moved one's soul, the same furrowing eyebrows, the same toothy grin, everything. The only difference was the light blonde hair that was more of Winry's color.

Just as the little boy had said, Alphonse Elric entered the hospital room. He was only an inch or two taller than Ed, but still had those childlike eyes for being a twenty-five-year-old man. His chestnut hair was neatly cut, and his face was much more defined than when he was thirteen. Behind him, came his girlfriend of five years, May Chang. She was an immigrant from China, but could speak rather good English and German. It kind of ironic; Alphonse had always fell for older women, but May was actually a few years younger than him. Her jet black hair was put in two tight braids beside her, while her bangs were perfectly in place. Her eyes were that of charcoal, contrasting with her translucent powder skin.

"Un'cie Allie! Look at 'da baby! Mommy made her all by herself.", Alexander seemed to take great pride in his mom's accomplishments.

Winry giggled, "He knows that, Alex. Have you eaten yet?"

The young boy shook his head, pouting his lips. May then smiled, patting him on the head.

"I'll take him to the cafeteria, if you want.", The Chinese girl offered.

"Oh, would you? That'd be great!", and with Mom's permission, May and the little one left the room - Alex listing off foods he liked.

Al looked at the baby, who squinted her eyes and twitched her mouth in effort to smile. He was always good with children. "Can I?", Al looked to the woman he's known for a lifetime. Winry nodded, as he picked Nina up in a delicate motion. Cradling her in his strong arms, he cooed and made silly baby noises while playing with her tiny fists. He didn't seem to notice his big brother, gawking out the window.

However, Winry _did_ notice. She's noticed for months now. Every now and then, her husband would stare into space, in a pondering silence. He would have worry lines on his face, something that never was expressed on the elder Elric.

"...Ed?", His wife's voice cracked into the walls of his mind, causing him to jump and flip around. "_Edward?_"

"H-Huh?"

"Is something wrong? You were happy as can be an hour ago...", Her words were true. When Winry first gave birth to Nina, Edward was nearly jumping off the walls in enthusiasm. When Alex was born, the birth was much more emotional. In fact, Ed even shed a tear or two. This time, he was more confident in his parenting skills. Well, despite the fact that this would be his first daughter, and daughters were much different than sons.

"Uh, er...no. No, I'm fine...", The way Ed spoke did not convince his mechanic.

There was a drawn-out, uncomfortable silence in the room. Al looked between the couple, clearing his voice after some time. "Do you two want to be alone? I can go..."

"You don't have to, Al-", Winry barely just saw her brother-in-law, and didn't want to be rude...

"No, really...", Alphonse whispered to Winry's direction, still holding the baby, "...if I know brother well enough, you _need_ it."

Winry sighed, "Okay, but take Nina with you. I think she likes her uncle..."

Meanwhile, the baby tried her best to smile, gripping at Alphonse's brown vest. The young man laughed, then asked, "You sure it's okay?"

"I'm sure the doctors won't mind if I don't.", Once again, with Winry's permission, Al went strolling out the door with an Elric baby in tow.

After the door clicked shut, there was a long, almost sad pause. Edward sat down in the chair next to Winry's bedside, unable to make eye-contact with his wife. He just looked down at his hands with dull amber eyes. Winry's blue iris was on him and nothing else, as she finally spoke with a soft and weary voice, "...Ed. What's wrong?"

"It's...just, I...", Edward could seem to explain...explain the anguish he was feeling. The duty of protection he felt over his brother, his wife, his children.

"What is it?", Her voice was sharp, stern. But her appearance was lacking that determination.

"...", He rubbed his face with both adult hands, inhaling deeply. Of all the years Winry knew him, the only time she saw him like this was years and years ago when they were still in their own world. Edward, sixteen years old, knew very well that his loved ones were in danger after he found out about Hughes's death; to prevent that, he was rather snappy and wouldn't tell anyone what really went on in his mind. Not even a week later, he went to fight the homunculi and avenge Hughes. He didn't come back for two years.

But even then, he didn't seem scared to freaking death. Now, he surely was scared to freaking death.

...Wait. Was that it? Was he acting this way because he wanted to _protect_ someone? It would make sense, being that there was a war going on...

"Edward, look at me.", Winry commanded, "You know that if there's something on your mind, you can tell me. Right?"

Finally, the former alchemist looked up at her...with those sad eyes. They were eyes of fear; utter fear. In fact, they were similar to the eyes he bared during automail surgery...when he almost lost his brother.

Meanwhile, Edward scanned the woman's appearance as well. No, she was not sad, but worried about her husband's behavior. Moreover, dark circles were embedded underneath her ocean blue eyes. Her face spelled 'exhaustion', which made sense since she gave birth only hours ago. Her skin was much paler than usual, and wasn't even a porcelain tone, but a sickly white. Her blonde locks had grown even more since she was a teenager (now past her waist, but occasionally trimmed to her lower back), but at the moment was a bird's nest. Strands of sunny hair stuck to her dull face, while other strands stuck up like grass.

Still, despite all these flaws, she still managed to look beautiful. To Edward, at least. Even now, as adults, she gave the man butterflies. What was it about her smile, or her voice, that eased his stomach like a remedy?

Ed looked down at his hands again, then clenched his fists.

"Why...", He muttered beneath his breath, "...why is it? Mankind has deceived us..."

Winry could just barely make out the words escaping from his mouth. Really, he was speaking more to himself. Still, he continued on with a slightly louder voice.

"...Our children, all children, will grow up in a world filled with violence and bloodshed. The future generations may not learn from our mistakes, and war will continue. And what for? Avarice, hatred? Maybe some of us feel too weak, and some of us just want to live our lives. I'm just a human, a tiny insignificant human...we all are. So, there is nothing we can do. We just have to sit here and watch, as our loved ones die by the hands of another. I try and do what I can, and I still am going to, but...", Edward paused, "...but there's no reason the people around me should get hurt for this. My brother, my children...", He looked up from his lap, but not face-to-face with his love. He was too scared to, anyways..."You."

The weathered woman stared blankly at him. What would she say? No, what _should _she say? Her heart froze cold when Edward finally looked into her eyes, giving her a look too deep for words. She was now drowning in this look, trying to swim her way up for air.

"...listen.", Edward ordered this as if it were a death wish, "I want you to take Nina and Alexander...and go to another country. To America."

Mrs. Elric's lifeless eyes widened, bringing themselves to life. Her face turned stone-cold. The blood in her veins halted, as her heart trembled within it's kingdom of organs. Every bone in her body was covered in imaginary frost-bite. She had to blink twice, just to check if she was awake and hearing properly. Now, she was the one to look down at her hands.

"You...want me...to...", She mumbled shakingly, "...you..."

Winry could hardly breathe. She slowly exhaled, shutting her eyes. That didn't rid the anger. "...No...no I can't...I can't do..."

Edward knitted his eyebrows in concern when he saw Winry's hands ball into fists and begin shaking. He nearly fell from his seat as she yanked her head up and yelled at a border scream, "_NO!_"

"Winry, try to-"

"_No!_ I'm _not_ going to do that! I _won't!_ I-"

"Winry! Just hear me ou-"

"_No, you listen to me!_", His jaw dropped at the shear anger in her voice. Not once had he since her this pissed. "I'm _not _going to run away, hear me? I'm not just going to leave you here! Last time I checked, that wasn't in our wedding vows! In sickness or health, remember? I don't want my kids in a hellhole like this either, but I'm not just going to ditch you, damnit! What about Nina? Are you even _thinking of her?_"

"_Of course_ I'm thinking of her, that's why I suggested it!", He shot back with just as much venom. That didn't phase Winry, though.

"_I bet!_ And do you remember what it's like growing up without a father? _I know you do,_ Edward."

"Yeah, sure, make _me_ look like I'm the bad guy! I'm only thinking of my family's safety!"

"Thinking about _our_ safety? What about _your_ safety, huh?"

"That doesn't matter, Winry! I've fought goddamn _homunculi!_ I can make it! But you? You _can't!_"

"Who says I can't make it? I'm considered 'Aryan', aren't I? Our family isn't endangered!"

"_EVERYONE_ _is endangered, Winry!_ Every _FUCKING_ person! You think that just because we're not Jewish, or gypsies, we aren't in danger from this war? Well your _fucking_ wrong! _As long as there is bloodshed, there will ALWAYS be danger! That is how the MOTHERFUCKING world works! We just have to deal with the bullshit or escape it!_"

Winry just sat there, taking Edward's blows. By the time he stopped, he was panting from straight out fury. It was quiet. Then...he looked at her in horror.

...In horror...as tears began to roll down her fare cheeks. What had he just _done?_ Yes, he was angry, but not at Winry. He was angry with society, and with the people who ran the damned German government...but not his sweet, lovely, beautiful wife. Not the mother of his children. _Not the woman he fell in love with so long ago._

"I'm not running...", She whispered through her tears, "...I'm _not_..."

"...Winry..."

Winry kept on choking through her tears, but didn't bother to cover her red face. Edward just stared at her, heart broken. Eventually, he leaned over, and wiped a tear from the side of her face. He kept his hands on her hot cheeks, thumbs rubbing in circles as he was now out of his chair.

"...We're your family, Ed...we're here to protect each other.", She continued to whisper despite her silent weeping.

Edward motioned for her to scoot over, crawling beside her on the bed. He then embraced her, to show how sorry he was.

The thirty-year-old woman still spoke against his chest, "I know that we are in danger. Of course I know that. But...but..."

She was now too choked up, as he hushed her to be quiet. Time passed by, and they were still in each other's arms. Edward knew that she didn't want to 'ditch' him, but he didn't want her involve in things like this anymore.

Finally, he whispered in her ear, "Winry, _I love you_, and that's why I'm asking you to do this..."

Ed pulled back, still holding her shoulders firmly, and swimming in her eyes. He needed let her know that he was serious. More serious than she knew.

"..._please,_ Win'...this is the only thing I'll ever want from you. Take our son, take our daughter. Leave. Go to the United States. _Anywhere_, I don't care; as long as it's out of Europe. _Please_, I'm not asking, I'm _begging_."

It took a moment to reply, being that Winry nearly got lost in his golden iris. "...How can you ask me of such things? To _leave_ you? ...I'll go, but you have to come with us."

"You don't understand, Winry. I can't leave. I made a promise to myself years ago, that I would do everything I can to help this world, even if it's not _my _world. I'm not helping if I run away...", before she could say, 'Well neither am I!', he added, "...I'm your husban-no, your _best friend_, and I love you so much that it scares me. I love Alex and Nina so much that it scares me. I'm the man, I'm the one that's supposed to protect you. So _please_..."

"But, Ed-"

"I've accepted the fact that we can't go home, but we can make another. In _America_. Not in a place like _this_. You understand? I promise that I will come to live with you guys, but not now. Not 'til this war is over, or at least has died down. I won't let Nina or Alexander grow up without a father, but at the same time, I don't want them to get hurt, or to grow up like that bastard Hitler...", Edward took a deep breath, trying to keep his anger under control, "..._Damnit_, I really am turning out like my old man, aren't I? _Hehe..._"

"Listen, Edward.", Winry suddenly spoke up, but before she could add to this, she pecked him on the lips. "I'm staying here for a little while longer. But if things get too bad..._god-forbid_, I will leave with Nina and Alex. Okay? I'm compromising."

Edward responded with the same affection, lips lingering against hers. "Thank you.", He smiled.

It was strange. He has gotten so much older...and so has she. Their eyes were thiner, cheeks and face more defined, voices slightly deeper, and body more developed - both masculine and feminine. Yet, somehow, they were the same. The same stubborn Ed and Winry, who fought over protecting one another. But how in the world had they learned to compromise?

Later, Nina Elizabeth Elric went to their not-so-permanant home (they traveled an awful lot due to Ed being a drifter), where Alexander Van was taking a huge interest in his new little sister. He hadn't shown any signs of jealousy, which Ed, Al, and Winry could all be relieved about. That night, the parents of two walked in to Nina's bedroom, only to find that Alex had fallen asleep right next to her.

"Think they'll be as close as you and Al are?", Winry asked as she layed her head against Edward's shoulder, smiling at the appealing sight.

"...I have a hunch..._I really do_...", Ed smiled as well, "C'mon, let's go to bed."

With that, they tip-toed to their bed, arms wrapped around eachother's waists. The once 'Fullmetal Alchemist' would keep his wife's promise in the back of his mind...

As the sun came up that faithful morning, it was a sign of new life. A sign that the night was over, and that, for now, Winry was safe. But what she hadn't understood, what nobody understood, was that the terror had just began.

Edward understood that perfectly.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"...Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men!  
Machine men, with machine minds and machine hearts!  
You are not machines,  
you are not cattle,  
you are men!  
You are the love of humanity in your hearts;  
you don't hate, only the unloved hate.  
The unloved and the unnatural.  
Soldiers, don't fight for slavery...  
fight for liberty!"  
_

-Charlie Chaplin._  
_

_**

* * *

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own the figures such as Adolf Hitler; WWII was a real event._

_(Besides; do I look like a nazi cow to you? Don't answer that.)_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note;_

MY GOODNESS. This took me **ALL DAY **to write. I don't know why, either.

For a while, I've been wanting to write a fanfic just like this. I had the idea in mind, I've just never typed it out. I've actually been fascinated in World War II for quite a few years, and study a lot on the subject. FMA was PERFECT for that subject, and I just HAD to make Ed and Winry a husband and wifey. ;D

I hope you weren't dissapointed with their kids' names, I just thought "Alexander and Nina" fit without making it too OOC by naming the son 'Bob' and the daughter 'Slim Shady' or something. Also, I added a bit of the manga-verse to this story by bringing in May Chang! :D ( I adore the Al and May pairing.)

If you want me to write some kind of sequel for this, just PM me or review saying so. I have an idea in mind for a few years in the future, having to do with Noah, endangered in a concentration camp. ;O (It made sense.)

C.C. appreciated. Especially if I failed at capturing the image in this story... T_T -cries-

Reviews are consumed by Gluttony! :DD

**-EbonyIvoryy**


End file.
